Wandmaker Charade
by Twilight3
Summary: Olliander muses on his past, his purpose, and the change a certain Riddle is planning


Reach high, For stars lie hidden in your soul Dream deep, For every dream precedes the goal  
  
A/N: Ok, this is a little weird. I don't know if the focus is on Riddle or Olliander..It was supposed to be Olliander, but Voldie-chan just had to pay me a visit. I finally spit out what my muses were bugging me about, although now they want a more detailed look into Riddle's mind. Look for it if you want, as I doubt my muses will leave this alone. I would love any grammar flaws to be pointed out. While reviews would be appreciated, I won't beg.  
  
I'm a Slytherin! I have some pride!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am unaware of all parties who do get cash of the wonderful books and movies, but I am not one of them. Go sue McDonalds if you want a pointless lawsuit.  
  
Olliander had been creating wands long before Diagon Alley, before the four Founders were born. He himself had been created for the sole purpose of making the wands, to shackle magical hands and bind them to the will of wood and lesser creatures. It was in the days of mist and legend, where feats of magic were performed and dismissed even by the most pure-blooded and meticulous keepers of history. Where men and women, skin dyed blue in swirls and mythical beasts, took the forms of wolves and ravens at will. When shapeshifting was a gift, and where a wizard's will is the only limit to his power, It was from these days that young Tom Riddle drew his plan, for in these days there was no dark or light. The world existed in a perpetual twilight, with the only respected ones being the most powerful. Olliander remember Tom Riddle well..no, not Voldemort, the dark-haired boy never truly was Voldemort. Voldemort was a mask, a guise of over eagerness and arrogance which hid a mind that planned and anticipated every move as well as the Fates themselves planned the future. Oh yes, Riddle had loved to ask him questions, to find out about the truth. So Olliander had told him, long ago. All the people had known of magic, whether they could cast it or not. The wizards and witches help rule, to be expected, for the muggles simply were a worse alternative. This they knew and accepted. For some reason, however, it was decided that magic ran too freely. That the bodies and minds of men could not handle this gift. So the greatest wizards of the time decided to place the divine power back into the pure divine-nature's gifts, the trees and creatures of pure magic themselves. And thus Olliander was created, a being of magic place in flesh with the purpose to bind all those who held gifted blood. He crafted wands from oak and yew and holly, those and the rest of the sacred 12 trees and some of the others. He gathered the items of magic, and then he caught the minds and twisted them into that wood, binding them into believing that their power lay within the dead flesh of plants. The greatest and longest lasting charade of all time, to trap an entire race, generation after generation, in the most obvious of lies. Simply that when you wave the stick and chant, you can change the world. Young Riddle found this infinitely amusing, and himself became very proficient at wandless magic. He wished to craft his dreams with his hands and his spirit-the drive that had separated the worlds so long ago, and now would bind them again. For Riddle had not wished for destruction, but for unity. He wished for the muggles to know of us and for us to know of them. He wished for the rule of magic over all the world to be established. The world had become to large, too fast, too wise for his dreams.so he decided to cut it too fit. The day the rebellion stopped, the day that the muggles were told the truth and bowed.then the killing stopped. That is when the Death Eaters, named because they were to destroy Death not cause it, would take places as Princes of the highest order. Riddle gave no empty promises, and followed no empty dreams. He was young and blundered in a few key areas, but the experience he had would give him great advantage on his second rise. Only a brief blink, a quick glance from the goal had caused a 13 year delay. Riddle used those 13 years to plan, and Olliander was sure that the plans were now perfect. Flawless as the magic that shaped the world. The ageless man stood and set his tea down. He rolled his left sleeve up and gently pressed the black skull that rested on his forearm, calling his attention to Riddle's meeting. His last thought before he apparted away was that Potter didn't have a chance. He had the protection of great men, but he lacked dreams and ambition to use that protection. To use the power that Riddle had bestowed on him. Yes, Potter would fall. Riddle had the passion, the means, the mind, and the spirit for this.  
  
A revolution was coming, and Olliander would not be so sad if it caused his charade to end. 


End file.
